Tar
by Dbztron2
Summary: He can cough, and hack, and wheeze until his body is left without air. And as the blackness oozes past his lips each day in the form of a sickness, vile and cold and painful, the lies he covers his being with, to hide from his friends, may harden one day like tar on the road.
1. Chapter 1

He woke slowly, his mind still trying to come to terms with the fact it had been inactive for the past three hours and needed to boot up so he could start the day.

His head hurt and his neck was on fire and out of habit, in response to his burning neck more than his head alone, he rolled to the edge of his bed, grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand, and proceeded to cough, or more like hack and wheeze, into the tissues. This kept on for about five minutes until the burning went away and he threw the tissues, that were now blackened by some thick unnatural substance, into the bag he kept under his bed, and out of sight, that was already half filled with used black tissues.

Rolling back onto his back for a moment, he allowed a sigh to escape his lips. It was miserable, it happened at least once every day, but life had to go on as he kept having to come up with clever ways to hide his illness from everyone.

Especially his friends, and his digimon, and most of all Ken.

The bag under his bed for his morning tissues, or really just any he filled with the black gunk at home, was an old dark shopping bag from a store he went to often. It would be tied and shoved to the bottom of the rest of his trash on trash day so no one would notice it. At school, and out in public, that's where he had to get clever if a coughing attack was about to hit.

At school, if he wasn't in class he would just slip into the bathroom or an unused classroom and use the tissue pack in his pocket or a paper towel if the area had a dispenser, then he would either shove the towel or tissue in his pocket and wait until he could get to his locker and, unseen, put it in the bag he had there. If he was in class, however, he would attempt to get a restroom pass and hope he could make it out of the room before the attack got bad enough to worry anyone. If he couldn't he would 'trip' on his way back to his desk, as he always walked up to the teachers desk when asking for a restroom pass rather than raising his hand, and the teacher would let him out to see the nurse. Only he would have his attack in the restroom first, and then go to the nurse so he wouldn't get in trouble, who would deem him fine and send him back to class.

If he was in public he would try to find an ally, or anywhere unseen, to have his attack. If he couldn't go unseen he would go to a trashcan and hack it up as if vomiting, and if someone asked if he was okay he would say he just had a bad lunch and move on.

Now the lucky part of these attacks is that for some reason he has never had one in the digital world up to this point. So he's never had to ditch his friends or partner to hack up the black gunk. That doesn't mean he's not on edge and ready to come up with some excuse to get away for about five to ten minutes, but it does gave him a little break from the attacks for the moment.

He dressed like normal, made sure he had a pack of tissues in his pocket, and grabbed his bag for school. He was getting less and less hungry by the day, so he didn't bother with breakfast.

School went by slowly, Kari and TK were in his first period class but after that he didn't have any classes with his friends, which he was grateful for as that meant that they were less likely to view one of his attacks or see him trying to get out of class before one started and question him on it later. During his free period, however, he got a call from Tai who had found out he had quit the soccer team.

"Davis!" The older boy says over the phone. "Why would you quit soccer? You love it!"

He sighed, told Tai that he didn't have time anymore between the digital world trips and his family wanting him to study more, and hung up when he finally got Tai to understand that nothing was going to change his mind. Really it was only half true what he told Tai, the digital world trips did take up time and got in the way of practice sometimes, but his parents weren't home enough and didn't pay enough attention to his grades to want him to study a lot more. The thing that really got him to quit the team was when he almost had an attack in the middle of a game, lucky for him they called half time and he made a mad dash for the restrooms, but it had been the second time it had happened during soccer and he had been to close to getting caught for comfort.

It had upset him greatly when he had to quit the sport he loved, but what else could he do? He spent the next two days after quitting the team at home sulking in his room, he called in sick at school, said it was a stomach bug, which was probably the closest he had come to telling the truth since this began. The he came back, as normal as he could manage, and when the coach asked him if he was sure he wanted to quit the team, that it hadn't just been his stomach bug talking, he hesitated for a moment before letting the lie roll off his tong that he was sure, that he just didn't have enough time anymore.

After that he made sure to do whatever it took to look as healthy as possible and never miss another day of school. He didn't think he could handle any more questions over his well being. So he suffered through the sickness alone.

* * *

It was about six months after the sickness began that the one person he didn't want to find out about it more than anyone else found out.

He had been invited over to Ken's place to celebrate the other boys birthday. The others had been invited to, but had one reason or another not to go, he would have bailed to due to his sickness, but he didn't want Ken to be alone on his birthday either. So he decided he would stay for an hour, walk away for a fake phone call from his parents, and then say he had to help his parents with stuff and leave.

He didn't get that far in his plan.

He had been taken to Kens room to play some games with the other boy while Ken's mom finished making the cake.

They decided to play go fish when the attack hit without its typical warning.

Ken asked him if he had any fours, he shook his head, but before he could say go fish he started coughing.

He couldn't stand, his legs to weak while he had his attack, and by the time he had his hand in his pocket to fish out his tissues the thick, cold, black, tar like substance was in his mouth. It tasted vile, and it was already dipping out of his lips as he hacked, and wheezed, and coughed, and tried to _expel_ the darkness from his body.

Ken, frightened by this new turn of events, asked what he should do.

He shook his head, there wasn't much the other boy could do. He just had to ride this out like normal.

Ken helped him to the restroom, where he was able to spit the gunk into the toilet and wipe off his face. And after fifteen minutes it was finally over.

"What was that?" Ken asked kneeling next to him.

He had his head on his knees and his arms draped lamely over his head. He let out a breath and looked up pitifully into his best friends eyes.

"I've been sick like this for a few months now. Every so often it gets worse, but since it's a digital virus there's nothing human doctors could do. I didn't want to worry anyone, so sorry you had to see that. I' fine now, and it would probably be best if you just forgot about this and didn't tell anyone." His voice was strained as he spoke, raw from the attack just moments before.

Ken shacks his head at him and puts a hand on his shoulder when he tries to stand.

"Davis, I can't just forget about this. What did you mean when you said it's a digital virus and it's getting worse?"

He can't lie this time, and he feels trapped, but he can't stay quiet forever. So he answers.

"I got hit by a dark spore."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back. So what do you all think of my new story? I think I finally got past my writers block! Anyway, should I be evil and just end it like that or continue the story? What was your favorite part? Ideas? Suggestions? Reviews and amazing things!**


	2. Chapter 2

At his words Ken seemed to pale until he could be mistaken for an IceDevimon. The violet haired boy had to sit down, head shaking slowly in disbelief.

Ken took it a shuddering breath of air, a gasp that trembled in complete disbelieving fear.

" _What?"_ Kens mind, that seemed to have just shut down for a moment, finally managed to find a word. " _What?"_

He sighed, he really didn't want to say it the first time. But Ken had seen him, so there was no way to lie by this point.

"I got hit by a dark spore." He repeated.

Ken blinked at him, his jaw moving up and down but no sound came out for several tense moments.

"How... But... The other children, when they got their dark spores they didn't get sick like this. I'm not sure can say the same for myself, I don't really remember much from when I was that young... but." Ken trailed off, his mind trying to put pieces together.

"Those kids, they got copies of your already mature spore and they accepted those spores willingly. They let the spores take over. Between being copies and accepting the spores, those kids were as safe as a person with a dark spore could ever be." He tells Ken. "Mine is an original, so it's more dangerous to begin with. And since I knew what it was as soon as it hit me, I denied it. I refused it and my body is doing everything it can to get rid of it. That's why I'm so sick. When you got yours you were really young, if I'm taking the way Wormmon talks sometimes right, and you didn't know what it was so you didn't try to reject it. If you did get sick, it probably was only for a couple days and could have been passed off as the flu."

He winces from talking, his voice still raw.

"Or, at least, that's my theory." He finishes.

Ken takes a deep breath and then gets really quiet. He doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing or a little of both.

"Does anyone else know? Or was I the only one and you kept it from me because of my own history with the spores?" Ken asks slowly.

"No one else knows. Not even Veemon. I... I've been dealing with this the best I can by myself." He admits.

Ken seems shocked and looks at him horrified.

"Alone? That's.. Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Because I didn't think it would go on this long or get this bad."

"How long have you had the spore?"

"About six months."

Ken gets quiet again and runs a hand over his face.

"God, Davis..."

He knows Ken is having a hard time with this new information. After all, he had been Kens first friend and is Kens best friend, and for Ken who had to deal with his own dark spore for years, who became the Digimon Emperor due to the spore...

This is exactly why he didn't want Ken to find out. The other boy had already been through enough as it is.

"Ken." He whispers. His eyes sting, and he has to fight back the tears, keep them out of his voice at all costs. "Please... Don't tell anyone. I'm still convinced I can handle this by myself, and I don't want to burden anyone."

Kens head snaps in his direction and he looked shocked and enraged. It's a unique look, one he had never seen on Ken before.

"Handle it by yourself? Are you _kidding?_ Look at yourself! You're _hacking_ up _tar!_ You trying to do this alone, lying to everyone about it, denying yourself help... That is more of a burden than asking for help if you ask me, especially if it keeps getting worse, like you say it is, and you end up _dead_ because of it!" Ken rants, lowering his voice when it starts to rise so his mother doesn't get worried and come in.

The urge to cry is stronger now, Ken's right. He hadn't though of the possibility that this could _kill_ him. And it wouldn't be right of him to keep going on like this if that does happen, there's no way he could just leave his friends, his partner, or even his family that's never there like that.

His lip quivers.

"But... _Oh god!.."_ He sobs, his body betraying him as he sinks down further on the floor when the painful realization hits. Only for Ken to catch him and let him cry on his shoulder.

He sobs, and feels worse because it's Kens birthday and he, the only guest that came, is a sobbing sick mess on Kens bathroom floor. Not to mention having to admit to Ken about the spore.

"I'm sorry..." He gasps between sobs. "So sorry..."

He tries to pull away, but Ken hangs on to his weak body.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. We just have to find a way to fix it and get you better." Ken whispers in his ear.

He knows this hysteria isn't good for him, this weakness might let the darkness in. But he can't seem to stop crying.

So he lets himself cry, this once while a friend is with him.

He cries until he can't anymore and then he heaves dry sobs that make him worry he's going to have another attack right then and there.

He doesn't, but the shock of the thought gets him to stop sobbing.

He takes a deep breath, and then he sits there. His friend holding him while they let there brains register the situation in the quiet.

"I think we should ask Wormmon, he was there when I got my spore. He might know more." Ken suggests, breaking the thick silence.

He nods. It's a good idea, and a good place to start if he has to tell his friends about this.

"Tomorrow, or the day after. I'm not up for much more today. Besides, it's your birthday, we should be celebrating." He says.

Ken nods in understanding, he's not up for much more either.

"Speaking of which, I imagine the cakes probably done by now. Mom will be looking for us." Ken says.

They get to their feet, Ken having to help him up, and head out of the restroom. They can smell the cake from just outside the door.

Too much icing, but still good.

And on their tongs, it's overly bitter and sweet...

* * *

 **So I got my friends to read this, and they told me to continue. So I am. I hope you are enjoying this so far. My chapters will be short, just over a thousand words, so I can update quicker (and they just look bad longer, I tried). So, favorite part? Ideas? Predictions? Suggestions? Like? Love? Hate? Questions? Should I make Davis and Ken a couple at some point in this, or should I just leave them as really close friends? Reviews are great things, and I'm open to PM's to if need be.**


	3. Chapter 3

In the end they decided to wait until the next weekend to speak with Wormmon so that e could adjust to the fact they were going to tell someone about his illness, and all the other digidestined from their group were to bust to go to the digital world that weekend so there was no chance of them overhearing or bumping into any of them.

Problem was he had such a bad attack just before they were suppose to go he had to stay at home in bed, so Ken went alone to the digital world to talk to Wormmon. And when Ken got back, it was clear he hadn't gotten the news they had hoped for.

"Wormmon said that we had ben in a desert region and I ended up with it because I was protecting someone I was with. I was out cold for a few days and Wormmon took care of me, said I had a light fever but to coughing or anything you have. Then when I got better I came back to the human world and he didn't see me again until the whole emperor thing. And I would have at least remembered it I was sick in the human world." Ken reported.

He was quiet for a moment, trying to will the pain to go away from his last attack so he could speak without worrying his friend to much.

"So it looks like my theory might be right. I'm sick like this because I rejected the spore right out of the gate. You didn't know what it was at first so you were neutral to it, therefor giving it and your body time to adapt to each other, and the kids with the copies accepted the spores right away to the spores didn't latch on super violently."

He was really hoped that he was wrong, at least to some degree. If Ken had been sick like this and Wormmon had found a cure, then it would have been problem solved, but some part of him knew that hoping for that was in vain. If Wormmon had a cure for something like this, then the dark spore in Ken wouldn't have made him into the Digital Emperor.

He looks at Ken who has taken a seat in his desk chair.

"Well, I guess we don't have much else of a choice but to tell the others and hope that they have some kind of answer. At the very least they can help you get somewhere safe if your in public with them and have an attack." Ken sighs.

He shakes his head slowly, he hates the idea. Of course the one he has isn't much better, but by this point they need to have every option on the table.

"No, I have an idea of how we can fix it, at least temporarily." He says making Ken look at him. "But I'll need your help to pull it off. And we have to understand that where I've already rejected the spore so harshly and for so long that it might not work."

Ken nods.

"Yeah, of course. What's the plan?"

"I give in to the spore."

Ken seems to choke on air and his eyes pop out a little.

" _What?!"_ Ken gasps out. "Please tell me I heard you wrong!"

"No, you heard me right. I could try giving into the spore, and after a day or two you work on getting me out of that darkness before I do something really bad because of it. Think about it, people like you who were neutral and the kids who accepted it were just fine, so maybe if I stop rejecting it then I'll be fine to." He explains.

Ken looks like he's having an internal debate. The logic was there, though it was somewhat forced and it was off of something that could still just be called a theory. Not to mention it was stupid, and crazy, and might not work. But there was enough logic there to make Ken pause before he protested, or maybe he paused at the shear stupidity of the idea.

"No, I don't like it. Let's save that until we really don't have another option. For nor I really think that telling our friends is the best way to go. I mean, like you said, it might not word, and if I can't get you past the darkness you could end up like I did or worse." Ken say calmly.

He sighs, he kind of figured Ken would say something like that.

"Alright, lets just hope I don't have another attack like the one I had today anytime soon and we'll call them to the digital world. I haven't had an attack there yet, so it would be easier on me if I could talk without having to stop half way through to go dye some tissues black." He say.

Ken accepts this with a nod.

"Alright, does Thursday after school work?"

"Yeah."

"Then we have a plan of action."

Ken looks at the clock.

"Hey, what time does your family get home?"

"Uh, Jun's at a friends house and my parents won't be home until late."

Ken frowns.

"I don't like the idea of you being here alone, especially with your attacks getting worse. I'd say come to my house, but after today I don't think moving you is a great idea either... Would you mind if I stayed here for the night? I could call my mom, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

He bites his lip. He knows Ken is worried, but he also doesn't want his friend to feel so pressured by this as to feel he has to take care of him. But there is also the fact that Ken is by himself a lot to, it would probably be good for both of them if they stayed together... And it would only be for one night...

He sighs.

"Yeah, alright. You can use our phone in there to call, and we could watch a movie or something after."

Ken smiles and stands.

"Alright, be back in here in a minute."

And the second Ken's out of sight, his neck burns.

Another attack.

He reaches for his tissues.

But the tar has already tainted his mouth again. Suffocating.

He can only hope he has enough air in his lungs to last until Ken gets back to his room.

Can only pray he won't get stuck, fossilized as he once was in the tar that threatens his being, and he fights to escape.

He might have just lied to himself and Ken.

There is no possible way he's going to make it to Thursday when he won't even survive this night...

* * *

 **Oh I'm evil, leaving you all off like this. Oh, and the part about Ken and his dark spore, Wormmon actually told him about that in the anime. With the exception of the fever that's how Wormmon told Ken it happened in the show after Ken has a nightmare about it (I just thought adding the fever would be a nice little touch). Anyway, what do you think? Thoughts? Suggestions?** **Ideas? Favorite part? Predictions? Questions? Reviews are great things!**


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up the next morning he knew he had lost to the dark spore.

The attack he has every morning happened right on time, Ken was next to him trying to hold tissues to his face to catch the darkness when it started. But this attack was far more violent and lasted a full hour, and by the end his vision was fading.

His limbs were suddenly to heavy to move and his chest was tight. There was a coldness, and then he could move again.

Only it wasn't him moving, it was his body and his shadow had taken the wheel. The rest of him that had been fighting so hard had been wounded by his shadow and cast aside like a rag doll so only the face of his soul was exposed enough for him to watch the darkness over run his life. The rest was trapped in hardening tar.

He watched as Ken helped his body to the rest room to clean up. His shadow let it happen as it planned what to do once his weak body was strong again.

He was trapped in his own body, wounded. Soon, not even his voice could get a single sound out to curse the evil that had trapped him as it did.

When Thursday rolled around, his body hadn't had an attack in two days. Because of this his shadow was able to convince Ken he was better.

His friends never found out about the spore. They weren't going to save him.

He would die like this and no one would know.

* * *

The weeks went on as he watched though eyes that he no longer owned. His body had worked hard, accepting the evil in it, and was now the top of his class applying to transfer to one of the top schools in his area.

His body also rejoined the soccer team, became best player, and then joined as many other clubs and sports as it could and rose to the top in everything it joined in days.

He never saw Ken anymore, he knew Ken called every so often to check it, but that was it. Not that it really mattered anymore anyway.

He was to hurt to fight the tar that held him, and he wasn't healing. His shadow didn't try to take over the digital world, and where it wasn't doing anything outwardly bad no one questioned it.

His parents were home more now, and were very happy with what his shadow had done with his life. They clearly loved the evil in him more than him, and that only made the shadow laugh in his face.

Ken did question his body once when he found out about the rapid improvements in the life his shadow had made. But the evil was skilled with lies, and Ken backed off.

His life was no longer his and each day he got colder in his confinement in the hard black tar. He wondered if this was what it was like for Ken at some point, but decided it didn't matter since Ken was saved, and he would not be.

His existence was a small one not a soul could truly see any more. He wondered how long it would last until he fizzled out entirely.

Soon he stopped thinking about anything and just watched his life fade blindly in front of him.

* * *

Seven months, one week, three days, six hours, five minutes, and twenty seconds. That was all he could think about now.

How much time had passed since he had given up, to wounded to fight the tar and the shadow. That was the only thing left in his existence.

His friends invited his body to the digital world to hang out, told his shadow it was some big deal and he had to come.

His shadow did so, it was told it had something to gain by going so it did.

Seven months, one week, five days, two hours, fifty minutes, and thirteen seconds and his body was in the digital world.

His shadow took his body to the meeting sight at some lake that name he couldn't remember anymore. His friends were there, waving his body over. He watched, and for some reason he numbly decided to try his voice again and tell them not to let his evil near them.

It didn't work, but he felt oddly warmer trying.

His shadow saw him try to call out though, it hissed at him and made the tar grow on him until he was muzzled.

He didn't think it could get any worse, clearly it could.

There was something in his friends eyes when he look though, something that made him tingle all over. It was almost like they could see him as him and his shadow in the captains seat. But that wasn't possible, right?

He could no longer hear anything that was said, but he could still see. And if there was one thing he knew that his smart ass shadow didn't, it was TK and Ken were both angry for some reason and everyone else just looked displeased.

His shadow carried on uncaring.

Something in him he forgot was there between the numbness and the cold snapped when he saw his friends so unhappy. The tar cracked and then resealed itself. He was still cold, still weak and wounded. It just wasn't enough to break free.

He went still again.

His friends were asking his body things and the evil answered back in ways he was sure he wouldn't answer, and he could see the confusion in his friends faces. Ken stood and came closer to his body.

Could Ken actually see him?

Ken says something and his shadow growls and replies somehow. Ken says something else, the shadow lashes out with bared claws.

Ken knew! Ken knew!

All his friends knew!

The shadow knew it was out numbered though, so once Ken was down it made his body run back to the human world.

But it was okay, because they knew.

He could be saved.

He stopped counting up. This was now a count down.

He just didn't know where to start.

* * *

 **Hey I'm back! So what do you all think so far? I hope everyone likes this so far. So suggestions? Questions? Predictions? Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

He could see it for the first time in a long time. He could see hope.

Though he still couldn't touch, or smell, or hear, or taste it or anything else, he could see hope and that was enough for the moment.

His shadow, the demon that currently controlled his body, was beyond angry it had been seen for what it was. It hissed and screamed so loud inside of him he could actually hear the vile sounds through the thick tar that covered all but his eyes. It hurt him after the neglect his ears had faced over the time they had been covered, but if he could have he would have laughed at the shadows pain after the pain it had caused him.

In its rage the monster beat and pounded at the hard tar it had formed around his body to the point where it cracked. He was unharmed, and the second the monster calmed itself it fixed the crack and went back to its post at the controls, but what mattered most to him was he just saw the monster break down to the point that the tar cracked.

The tar could crack, it could break and be shattered, and he could be _free!_

Of course there would be a fight, people and digimon possibly hurt, and he didn't want _that_ part, but there was hope, the tar could break and the demon could be hurt, and he could be freed. His friends knew now, and they would fight for him.

Or if not all of them, he knew at the very least Ken would fight for him like he had fought for Ken. And Veemon would fight to, his partner would never let him down.

The monster set to work, doing all in its power, that it suddenly realized was limited, to avoid his friends and make it impossible for them to fight it.

He watched as it buried his D-terminal and Digivice in the part so he couldn't be messaged or tracked, as the monster made sure to change any classes it had with his friends to classes as far away from the as possible. He watched it convince his mother to pick him up from school everyday and his father to drive him to school early, as it reprogramed his computer so the others couldn't enter his place through the digital world, as it even convinced his entire family to turn away anyone who wished to see him so the demon could study in peace.

And for a good month the demons plans to keep the other digidestened away worked, but there was one flaw it didn't know about.

Jun still had a minor crush on Matt, so when the rock star came to the door saying he would go on a date with her if he could see Davis for a moment alone, she willingly let him in.

The demon was to busy with homework to notice when the older chosen child came into the room, it only looked up when it heard the door click shut. When it saw Matt it hissed and he silently cheered in his solid black prison. It made his body growl out some response to Matt and Matt only smirked and sat on the foot of his bed, saying something else that only served to piss the demon off more.

It grabbed a book off the desk it was sitting at and chucked it at the other boy, who caught it, kept talking, thus kept pissing off the demon.

It wasn't until Matt snapped a couple photos on his cell phone that the demon had had enough and screamed bloody murder. His family charged into the room and Matt was removed from his sight.

Now agitated from Matts visit, the demon stood and paced the room as it came up with new plans to keep everyone away. It spun carefully made stories and practiced its already perfect acting, so the next time he so much as saw his friends it could request a restraining order against them. The only story that, if told, would get the demon caught was the one against Ken, but he knew Ken was smart enough not to come to his door step, that Ken would find another way to save him.

He just had to wait and hope Matts visit and those photos taken would help. He knew his friends had a plan after all that. What the plan was, he was clueless, but that meant the demon was to, so he would wait.

He had hope now and hope made him patient.

So he could wait.

And wait.

And wait.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I started another new story and was cleaning up my profile a little, but I finally had time to update! Hope this was worth it. Also I the other new story I mentioned is for Digimon and is called Unsettled and I would love if you guys would check it out, it's the first ever Omegaverse for Digimon. Anyway thanks for reading, and reviews are lovely!**


	6. Chapter 6

By this point the demon has made him more famous than Ken, a child prodigy. Due to this he is almost completely unreachable to his friends, untouchable, and his parents are famous as well for being the parents of a child as smart as the demon had made him be.

They no longer care about _him,_ just the demon making them famous. His parents and sister love the cameras and absorb every second of it like sponges.

His mother tells the demon he can have whatever he wants because he's doing so well. She's so happy she never notices she's speaking to a demon controlling his body and not him.

' _I think Ken warned me about this at some point. Told me how, before he ran away, his parents only cared about how famous their family was because of his talent. Then again, they lost their oldest child shortly before the fame came to their doorstep in the form of Kens dark spore making him talented, they probably were just looking for some sort of good after something as bad as that happened. What excuse dose my family have? Well, I can understand Jun, but what excuse does my parents have?'_ He thinks as he watches the demon request a slice of strawberry cake and get it only moments later.

And everyday the demon requests something and his mother gets it for him.

A new soccer ball.

His favorite food.

New clothes.

New bedding.

A freaking oversized stuffed bear.

It even requested that she let him repaint his walls and get new carpet at one point and with the help of his father it happened!

He's getting really _really_ sick of all this. He wishes his friends would hurry up.

And as he finds himself wishing this, a knock comes to the front door. His mother answers and finds a handsome man that looks to be in his mid-twenties. He tells her he has a very well known station in America and wants to make her son internationally famous. The man requests to interview him alone and his mother lets the man in with a wide grin on her face.

The demon welcomes the interview, answers all the questions overly politely the way it saw fit, not really knowing who the man was, but trusting it was the truth as it had no reason not to yet. But he knew the man, he knew this man would help him and was his wish come true.

When finished with the questions the man smiles, shakes the demons hand, and give him a piece of special 'American' candy for his time, before leaving and saying he would be back for another interview in a few days.

The demon, feeling proud and cocky, eats the candy and waves goodbye to the man.

If he could he would have laughed at the demon. The beast had just lost, or if not it was losing quickly without even knowing it.

The demon goes back to work on math problems, while he grins behind his mask of tar.

The demon had worked hard, played a hard game, but it wasn't enough to win. The Digidestined always, even if they don't know it right away, have some sort of trump card, a perfect winning move.

He just wondered how his friends got Gennai here...

* * *

 **Okay, so slightly shorter chapter, but in the next chapter or two there should be a lot more action and stuff happening and this had to happen first to set all that up. Also I would like to thank everyone who's keeping up with this, your views and favorites and follows and reviews mean a lot. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. And remember reviews are loved!**


	7. Chapter 7

These days he rarely heard anything anymore with the way the tar covered him, and when he did hear things he actually wished the tar was thicker so it would _completely_ block out noise. The only sounds he ever heard anymore came from the demon, thus were bound to be awful no matter what, and were either screams and shouts or laughing.

In todays case it was it strangled combination of both.

The creature couldn't seem to decide if it was amused or extremely pissed, either way he had never really heard this sound from it before, and despite all his newfound hope the sound was so terrible he simply wanted to die. Though if he could die he would have months ago after he lost his hope in the first place, he wasn't sure if he should feel lucky or not right now that the demon needed him alive enough to insure he couldn't die just yet.

The demon had just gotten home from chess club to find his room a mess and Jun trying to clean it up. When she saw him walk in she quickly tried to come up with a lie, and just before she failed entirely, sighed in defeat and admitted to searching his room for drugs.

She talked, gives her reasoning, for a good few minutes, and after she's done the demon keeps making that horrid sound.

When it's somewhat calmed itself it replies, probably something slightly formal and gives some reason as to why he's so good a stuff now that will satisfy her. There's a pause, Jun seems to think it over, before grinning and nodding, then she tries to walk out of the room. The demon grabs her arm on the way out.

It says something and by the look on her face it must be threatening her, he wants to save her, but the tar holds him back. The demon lets go when it's dome talking, smirks at him as he glares at it, and outside his body Jun nods and leaves the room.

The demon makes short work of straightening up the room, and when it's done, it lays on his bed as if to sleep.

He knows what's coming, and he hates it.

Now that the demon no longer has to worry about controlling his body from the moment it steps away from its post and makes its way over to him.

Using its ghastly claws it removes some tar from around his ear so it can speak to him and be heard.

"Your sister," It starts in it's raspy, hellish voice, "Was quite amusing. Your family doesn't know about the digital world and therefore doesn't know about the dark spore, or me. That works in my favor, so thank you for being so sneaky during your time in control. Your sister thought you got good at everything because of drugs _or something_ as she put it. Now she, like your parents, just believe it to just be puberty or your old classes were so easy the bored you into getting poor grades. How does it feel to know you have even less hope than the rock bottom you had yesterday!" It laughs at the end and reapplies the tar to his ear before going back to it's post to work.

' _Drugs, well my sister was close. The dark spore was a drug of sorts that made something worse when I fought it.'_ He thinks when his daily _pep talk_ was finished.

Just another update on how things just got a little worse for him. Had been going on since about a month after the demon appeared and it learned with the loss of his voice it had gained one to speak to him with.

He just had to remind himself the demon was losing without knowing it, that his friends had a plan to save him.

His friends, he figured out a few hours ago after thinking about it for the past two days straight, had likely used Matt to gain a little more proof on their theories, thus the pictures, and had used whatever proof and theory they had to get Gennais help. Ken had likely noticed a difference in the way the two of them acted with dark spores and came up with the majority of whatever theory they had and plan of action. Ken would know best when it came to this after all.

Real dark spores, he had come to realize during his time infected, only took root in the pure and good, like him and Ken, because the spores evil was so great if they took root in something that wasn't pure or good then the extreme amount of evil flooded into the body by a spore would kill the host. A pure and or good host acts as a balance toward that evil thus keeping the host alive. Ken probably knew the same.

It sucked beyond all measure.

Cutting off his thought process there before it got to bad, he decided he might as well just try and sleep for now. Nothing else to do anyway.

He just hoped his friends would hurry up with their plans to save him. Hopes that he'll walk up and the demon will be gone.

Mentally yawning he offers himself one final thought.

' _Maybe hope isn't enough. What we might just need is a miracle...'_

And as he drifts to sleep with that thought, somewhere far away, a tiny crest flickers with a bright golden light...

* * *

 **Okay so new chapter. I hope between this and the last one I cleared up the questions of if Davis' family noticed him acting different. They did, in his parents case they thought puberty or late bloomer of sorts, and his sister thought drugs. Now I also did get some other questions that I'm not sure if I will be able to completely answer in the story, so I'll answer them here real quick.**

 **I was asked why the demon doesn't have access to Davis' memories. Good question.**

 **It was states earlier that real darks spores are more dangerous than copies, and if someone knows and fights off the spore rather than accepting it or not knowing and being neutral then the spore will fight back to get some kind of control.** **Ken was neutral to his spore since he didn't know about it, so he didn't fight it and the spore didn't have to fight back, it just took root and feed on his sadness after his brother died. But with Davis it was much different. Davis knew about his spore and fought it for a long time, so it fought back. When the spore fought back for so long, in order to gain control it had to create something to fight for it to gain control and it used all its evil energy to form the demon. Since the spore couldn't take root it couldn't get his memories. If it wanted the memories if would have to kill Davis' soul (currently trapped in tar as a form of restraint) If it did that it could have the memories, and the body would still be alive so it could control it, but the body with out the pureness of Davis' soul would begin to decay quickly. So Davis is kept alive and the demon doesn't get his memories because it isn't worth it to have the body it fought so hard for just start to decay like that.**

 **I hope that made sense to all of you, if not, or if you have more questions, then put it in a review or PM me and I'll do my best to explain. Love you all, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and yeah... Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
